


Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

by detective_kira



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_kira/pseuds/detective_kira
Summary: Based off of a comic made by sexy._.pigeon on instagram. Danger Days Frerard x Bullets concept.Radiation in zone 7 breeds a whole new threat for the Killjoys. The end of the world feels far too near.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), frerard - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

" _Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes_."

It was cold and getting dark. By now, 'joys should've known better. In the city, fucking Battery City, the people were safe, but this wasn't Battery City.  
This was the Zones, where radiation had always been a threat, but nowhere as bad as Zone 7. As it turned out, too much exposure to radiation did horrible things to you. And then you could spread it. And now there were hoards of them. Hunting and turning and eating you alive. There was an unspoken code between Killjoys- if you're bitten, you get shot right away. No exceptions. Everyone figured being dead was better than being forever undead, not theirselves anymore and putting everyone else at risk.  
But despite this, they were taking that risk.  
Party Poison could always be seen with Fun Ghoul, it was like they were attached at the hip. Might as well have gotten married, if marriage actually meant shit anymore. Right now, they were sneaking away to watch the sunset. It'd been so long since they'd done this, the outbreak keeping almost everyone inside at night, but they were getting fed up. Everyone missed the concerts, the parties, looking at the stars... it was like half of their fun was stripped from them. But they all refused to go back to the city. Some people were still hopeful they could "beat" it.  
  
Poisons hand was holding tightly onto Ghouls as he led him behind an abandoned building. It was pretty small, and missing doors and cracked windows. Horrible for long term shelter, probably why it looked like it hadn't been inhabited for years. When Gerard dropped the mans hand, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, holding it out to Frank first before getting one himself.  
  
" _Running away and hiding with you, I never thought they'd get me here._ "  
  
"I missed this." Before he said this, they were enjoying the silence. Listening to the wind, the crickets, each others breathing. They didn't ever need to keep up a conversation, just being in the presence of the other was comforting enough. He leaned against the building, half worried it would topple over like a house of cards, and took another drag off of his cigarette. "How long do you think this is gonna last?"  
  
Frank was silent for a second, thinking. He looked out to the desert, tilting his chin up before blowing out smoke. "Forever, maybe. Maybe we won't even get to know. We could die before we know."  
  
"Don't say that." Gerard almost cut him off. He hated to think about it. His consciousness being gone forever, but his body still roaming around half aware. A shiver ran down his spine.  
In attempting to lighten the mood, Ghoul spoke again, leaning against the building also, against one of the dusty windows. "You know, Kobras gonna freak on us when he realizes we're gone." Gerard chuckled, imagining his brothers face turning red as he lectures them about how important it is to at least go places with more than one other person. And how mad he'd get when they'd both turn just as red from trying to stifle a laugh. They took the whole thing seriously, really. But Kobra yelling like he had the authority to was funny. As they both took another puff, the building creaked, causing Poison to stand up straight.  
  
"I hope it ends, though. I miss the M-G-M-K concerts like nobodys business. And the after parties. Maybe they'll start having them during the day." "Nah, the stagelights were the best part. Shit just wouldn't be the same." Gerard dropped the butt, putting it out with his boot. "They probably are going to start looking for us soon, though. Maybe we should..." "Nah," Fun Ghoul cut him off, finishing off his own cigarette and holding his hand out for the pack to fish out another one. He had a horrible habit of chainsmoking. "The sun ain't even gone yet. Look at the fuckin' sky. They can wait a little longer." The building creaked again.  
"It's your funeral." The red head teased, leaning over to kiss Ghoul on what could be described as his cheek and his mouth at the same time.  
  
He watched Frank as he lit the cigarette, one hand shielding from the wind while his thumb on the other one struck it. As soon as the flame touched the end, he dropped the lighter. As Gerard watched it fall, he also noticed the shards of glass falling with it, and the shocked yelp took a moment more to register. He didn't know whos mouth it came out of.  
Gray, decaying hands had punched through the weak window, wrapping around Fun Ghouls neck and pulling him against the sharp frame, as if they were trying to pull him through. A head shortly followed, just as ugly and gray and decaying as the hands. It's teeth were thrashing toward Frank, who was trying to push him off, trying to do anything he can to get the fuck away from that thing. "Gerard!" He heard him call, but he felt frozen. This... this was a dream. A dream where he couldn't think or move or react. He watched as his boyfriend continued to struggle, his hand against the zombies forehead to keep it from sinking his blackened teeth into him. "Oh fucking God, Gerard!" This time, he snapped back to life and reached down to his holster for his gun. It was empty. They'd left their fuckin' blasters in the car. God fucking dammit. GOD fucking dammit.  
  
"I- fuck." He mumbled to himself. The car was right there, if we was fast enough- if he was fast enough he could do it. Not only were their guns in there, but there was an ax. He looked over to the car, back to Frank, back to the car. Frank seemed to understand what was going on in his mind, because as he continued to struggle holding the thing back, he growled out a quick "Hurry!"  
Poison nodded, kicking up dirt as he launched over to the car, fumbling with the keys that he'd pulled out of his pocket mid-sprint. Through his panic, everything seemed so much harder. Getting the key into the hole, turning it, digging through the useless shit they had before getting to the ax- he left the keys in and the trunk up, someone could come and steal the whole damn car right now- that was the least of his worries. As he ran back over, ax swinging with every step, he heard Franks scream. His feet threatened to stop moving, but instead it just made him run faster. Frank had finally managed to get away. He was on the ground now, clutching at his neck. Gerard couldn't pay attention to this, because now he was swinging his ax at the zombie, whose head was still hanging out of the window. It only took two swings for it to come clean off- one had missed- and then it was rolling on the ground. He let out a sigh. Or maybe it was more like a huff.  
  
He dropped the ax then, and fell to his knees beside Ghoul. That was when he noticed the blood.  
"Fuck." This wasn't happening. This wasn't fucking happening. He took Franks hand, moving it from the spot to see for himself what the damage was. "Fuck." He repeated. That was unmistakably a bite. Panic rose in his chest again, as Frank looked up at him helplessly. "Gerard..." he began, but Poison stood up, blood-covered hands running through his hair. "No. It'll be fine... it'll be fine." He repeated this, not even believing it himself.  
  
" _And if I had the guts to put this to your head._ "  
  
"Please, Gerard." Frank begged for the tenth time. He was starting to feel sick. Cold. This just wasn't going to end well.  
  
Gerard was pacing, old floorboards creaking. They were inside of the old building now, Ghoul was sitting against the wall. Both of them had tears they didn't want the other to see. This was- inevitably- the end.  
"I can't- someone else needs to do it. I'm not-" He couldn't even breathe without a sob threatening to break through.  
"There isn't any time." Frank replied quietly. They needed to do this now, or Gerard would be in even more danger. Gerard didn't even know if he cared about that anymore. He looked at the gun in his hand. Frank was right. God, he hated that he was fucking right. He also hated that Mikey was right, but he couldn't bring himself to think about that right now- how they should've listened and not gone off without the others. This was his idea, and he hated himself for it now.  
  
"Okay."  
  
It was barely audible, as he watched a teardrop fall onto the ground, just barely missing the blaster. Frank stood up, letting out a long shaky breath. It was hard to even do that, he was so weak now. It was like the bite was sucking out all of his energy. His face was wet too, and it glistened in what little moonlight came through the doorframe. It was raining now, they'd both never recalled seeing any threatening clouds on the way there, but it seemed fitting. Like the sky was mourning with them.  
"Okay." He replied back, nodding once. They both locked eyes for a second, before Gerard stepped forward and pulled Frank into a kiss. It was so cold... like he wasn't kissing Frank anymore.  
  
" _And in saying you loved me, made things harder at best._ "  
  
He turned the safety off and further examined the gun, stalling for as much time as possible. He took a deep breath, then, and pointed it up toward Frank. Toward the only thing in the world that he loved. _Like ripping off a band-aid,_ he thought.  
Gerards hand shook, but he didn't pull the trigger yet. He felt like there was so much left to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Frank spoke up.  
  
"I love you." Poison swallowed hard, nodding once. "I love you too."  
  
" _And these words changing nothing, as your body remains._ "  
  
It took too long for Gerard to register everything that had happened. He was numb, way passed sobbing now. As he held his lifeless boyfriend limp in his arms, he hummed a soft song, listening to the rain fall on the rusted tin roof. This was the end of the world.  
  
" _But does anyone notice, there's a corpse in this bed._ "


End file.
